Miss You
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Sudah lama hidup bersama Nara Shikamaru sejak kecil, membuat Ino tidak ingin kehilangannya. Apalagi kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya... / Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino / SIVE 2015 ShikaIno's Harmonious Four Seasons / For SIVE 2015 : THE4SEASONS / Musim Dingin, Kesedihan / Mind RnR?


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Ino Y. and Shikamaru N.  
Tema : Musim Salju**_—_**Kesedihan  
_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO _****_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

Warning Inside, Fresh Outside /oy  
[ Alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s), dkk ]

Special for Guadians_—ShikaIno Shipper_  
Terima kasih untuk yang bantuin mikir Koyochan XD  
Makasih juga buat Masuuunikuwww yang udah bersedia kisahnya dipinjem sama Yola XP

.

.

.

**For SIVE 2015 : THE4SEASONS  
"_The season goes by, but not with our love. Longlive ShikaIno!"_**

**.**

**.**

_"Mendokusai." Laki-laki seumuranku mengeluarkan kata keramatnya. Aku terkekeh geli melihat hasil karyaku. Rambut hitamnya yang biasa dikuncir model nanas kini aku kepang bak Rapunzel dalam film Tangled._

_Tapi, bukannya memarahi atau menceramahiku, Shikamaru—bocah laki-laki yang kumaksud tadi—justru kembali melakukan hibernasinya. Membuat sisir dalam genggamanku melayang tepat mengenai perutnya. "Tidur mulu, ayo main!" ajakku padanya._

_Lawan bicaraku itu menggeleng cepat dalam posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa berwarna merah marun. Susah-susah aku menerobos salju, meminta tousan mengantarku ke rumahnya kalau orang yang ingin aku ajak main ini malah bermalas-malasan._

_"Shikaa~!" Aku merengek memanggil namanya. Biasanya orang-orang akan termakan rengekanku seperti tadi._

_Dalam balutan pakaian hangat berwarna serba hijau, Shikamaru tertidur dengan nyaman. Suara dengkurannya begitu indah, seperti alunan bagiku. Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan malah menggeser tubuh Shikamaru agar lebih merapat ke sandaran sofa, membuatnya berbagi sofa itu denganku._

_Pantas saja Shikamaru senang tidur di sini, sofanya begitu hangat terutama pada saat musim salju seperti ini. Rasanya kelopak mataku mulai berat, perlahan-lahan kelopak mataku menenggelamkan aquamarine kebanggaanku._

**.**

**.**

"Oy Pig!" Aku menggerakan tangan kananku sedikit, tanda bahwa aku terusik. "Piggy Pirang!"

_Refleks_ kedua telapak tanganku memukul meja. _Aquamarine-_ku menatap pengganggu tidurku ini. Haruno Sakura—pengganggu tidurku—nyengir kuda, bukannya merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi masa laluku itu.

"Yamanaka-san, _what's wrong?_" Pertanyaan berbahasa Inggris ditujukan padaku. Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur di saat ada rapat _Konoha English Club_? Apalagi rapat kali ini dihadiri para _senior_, rasanya ingin kubungkus wajah ini dengan kardus ramen instan ukuran jumbo.

Kini yang aku bisa lakukan hanya nyengir kuda sama seperti Sakura, dan menurunkan kedua tanganku dari atas meja. "_Nandemonai, _Shion-senpai!" kataku, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Ketua _English Club_ di _Konoha High School_ ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ino-chan akan jadi ketua panitia di acara _English Night _nanti."

Lidahku tiba-tiba saja mati rasa. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan atas pengangkatanku sebagai ketua panitia _English Night. _Sementara aku, subyek yang mendapatkan tepuk tangan istimewa itu hanya bisa cengo, karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua panitia. Dan lagi… AKU MASIH KELAS SATU! Mana mungkin bisa aku mengatur kakak kelas yang begitu banyaknya itu.

"_Let's go home! See you next time, guys!_"Shion-senpai menutup rapat pembentukan panitia yang berlangsung di musim salju seperti ini.

Semua orang berhamburan, berdesakan ingin segera pulang dan menikmati secangkir coklat panas di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kali ini hanya ada aku dan gadis berambut merah muda seperti bunga sakura.

"Sampai berjumpa di rapat selanjutnya, _Kaichou!_" goda Sakura begitu selesai merapikan barang bawaannya.

Tanganku _refleks_ menjitak jidat Sakura yang selebar lapangan bola itu. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa ditunjuk menjadi ketua panitia!" titahku dengan nada memaksa.

Kedua tangan Sakura memegang jidat lebarnya, mengelusnya berharap 'tanda cinta' dari tanganku pada jidatnya hilang.

"Karena sejak tadi, tidak ada yang mau jadi ketua. Pilihan terakhir ada padamu. Waktu Shion-senpai memintamu menjadi ketua, kau justru mengangguk dalam keadaan tidur."

"HEH!?" Aku saja tidak sadar sudah menganggukan kepalaku begitu Shion-senpai memintaku menjadi ketua. Gara-gara mimpi aneh itu _sih_!

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku begitu Sakura mengeratkan syal putihnya.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di rumahku, jadi aku harus pulang cepat. Heran sekali rapat _English Night_ harus di adakan di saat musim salju seperti ini," jawab Sakura sekaligus curhat di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku duluan. _Ja mata ne!"_ kata Sakura dan meninggalkanku.

_English Night _itu adalah_ event promnight_ yang bernuansa Inggris. Di mana para _jones_ (baca: _jomblo ngenes)_ akan merasakan betapa sedihnya kesendirian. Sementara orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan, dijamin akan menikmati malam valentine dengan nuansa romantis dengan para _jones_ yang menjadi bingkai di acara keromantisan mereka.

Alasanku tidak suka dipilih menjadi ketua bukan hanya aku masih jadi _junior _di sini, tetapi juga karena aku belum punya pasangan. Apa kata orang kalau ketua panitianya sendiri tidak ada pasangan? Matilah diriku ini!

Dibandingkan sendirian di ruang rapat, aku bergegas keluar ruangan. Tak lupa ku eratkan syal yang membungkus leher putihku. Meskipun mantel hangat pemberian _tousan_ sudah membalut tubuhku, aku masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari musim salju di bulan Februari ini.

'Sebaiknya aku meminta _tousan_ untuk menjemputku,'gumamku. Kucari di setiap saku tas yang gunakan, dan tiap saku yang lainnya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan telepon genggam kepunyaanku.

_Shimatta!_ Telepon genggamku aku tinggal di kamar karena aku kelupaan mengisi baterainya tadi malam. Baiklah, aku hanya bisa menunggu Dewi Fortuna memberikan telepon genggam dari langit, sehingga aku bisa menelpon _tousan._

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku menemukan seorang makhluk hidup yang sedang memejamkan matanya—tertidur di depan pos satpam dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinganya. Siapa tahu aku bisa pinjam _handphone-_nya!

Dengan senyum merekah terpahat di wajahku, seolah-olah menemukan Dewi Fortuna yang siap menolongku, aku menghampiri laki-laki yang bisa-bisanya tertidur di musim salju ini. Apalagi, Ia sendirian di pos satpam itu, tak ada satupun yang menamani, entah ke mana perginya penjaga sekolahan yang terkenal galak itu.

Wajahnya tak asing bagiku begitu aku melihatnya dari dekat. Rambut model nanasnya menjadi ciri khas tersendiri. Dia Nara Shikamaru. Teman masa kecilku, yang kini ada di kelas akselerasi. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Ah… bukannya aku sudah bilang dari tadi, dia tertidur dan membiarkan lagu yang didengar oleh telinganya itu hanya mampir sebagai pendukung suasana tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya membuatku tersentak. Aku kira dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Berteduh," jawabku asal. Jawaban macam apa itu?

Kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan _onyx_-nya yang hanya Ia tampilkan sebentar, sekedar untuk melirikku. Lalu _onyx-_nya kembali hilang ditutupi kembali oleh kelopak matanya.

_Kami-sama!_ Jantungku tidak karuan begitu menatap bola matanya. Apalagi sampai terjebak berdua di tengah benda putih yang menyelimuti kota ini. Dibandingkan Shikamaru menyadari rona tipis di masing-masing pipiku, aku memilih untuk tetap berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru, menikmati butiran salju yang jatuh tiada hentinya.

Aku tersenyum begitu mengingat masa kecilku dengan Shikamaru—termasuk mimpi aneh tadi. Sempat dipisahkan gedung sekolahan saat duduk di _Junior High School_, dan sekarang kembali dipertemukan dalam satu atap _Senior High School._ Dari status 'teman masa kecil' dan kini aku berharap menjadi 'lebih dari teman'. Impian yang gila, kan?

*******  
**FLASHBACK ON  
*****

"Shikaa~ _selfie_ _yuk!_" pintaku sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Shikamaru.

Kami—tim olimpiade—duduk di depan salah satu ruangan yang tadi digunakan untuk lomba. Setelah pikiranku dikuras habis oleh soal kimia yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris, rasanya aku ingin mengusir kejenuhanku. Jadilah ini, merengek meminta Shikamaru agar mau _selfie_ bersamaku. Keren juga 'kan, kalau seandainya aku bisa _selfie _bersama Shikamaru si jenius yang jarang sekali berekspresi ceria atau penuh semangat?

Peserta olimpiade matematika, fisika, kimia, dan biologi—yang rata-rata adalah kakak kelasku—hanya melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin saja mereka malu karena sudah membawaku ke sini, sebagai peserta olimpiade.

"Ino-chan, mana mau Nara-san _selfie_ bersamamu," kata salah satu _senior_-ku yang merangkap menjadi teman seperjuanganku mengerjakan soal olimpiade kimia—Konan-senpai.

"Pasti mau," kataku tetap optimis bisa berfoto bersama Shikamaru. "Shika…" kataku memanggil nama teman semasa kecilku ini dengan manja, seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan dulu kepadanya saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasa. "Sekali saja _deh,_" sambungku lagi dengan ekspresi memohon namun tersirat kata memaksa.

Shikamaru yang masih sibuk menerjemahkan soal matematika itu meliriku sekilas. "_Mendokusai!"_ ucapnya lagi. Ia menggantikan posisi kertas soal, dengan _handphone-_nya yang kini sedang menunggu proses _loading_ sebuah permainan.

Aku langsung meraih _handphone-_ku, mencari aplikasi _Camera 360_ dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung ber-_selfie-_ria bersama Shikamaru. Sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku tadi, buktinya aku mengambil sepuluh foto bersama Shikamaru, saking aku menggila karena soal kimia tadi. Alhasil, para _senior_ terkekeh melihat kenekatanku yang satu ini.

"_Arigatou _Shika," kataku, lalu melihat hasil kenekatanku barusan di galeri.

Jangan harap sepuluh foto itu indah dan menakjubkan. Karena, pada nyatanya hanya aku yang sibuk bergonta-ganti mimik wajah, sementara _partner selfie-_ku bertampang wajah datar, tanpa tersenyum. Matanya pun tak melirik ke kamera. Menyebalkan bukan?

Aku menemukan salah satu foto di mana aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Shikamaru. Sementara kedua _onyx _Shikamaru melirik ke arah lain dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku justru menyukai foto itu. Di foto itu Shikamaru terlihat sangat dingin, seperti Pangeran Es nyaris menandingi dinginnya Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi kulitku terlihat lebih putih dari aslinya, dan lebih terang. Pokoknya aku terlihat cantik.

Karena merasa salah satu foto itu lebih 'spesial' aku menaruh foto itu di folder yang berbeda dengan sembilan foto lainnya. Setelah melakukan pemindahan, aku menunjukan foto itu pada Shikamaru. "Diajak _selfie_ malah lihat yang lain," kataku memberi komentar.

"Terserah padamu saja, Ino," jawabnya membuatku terkekeh geli. Dari dulu Shikamaru memang tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu sabar setiap kali aku menjadikannya korban keusilanku. Padahal aku tahu, Shikamaru pasti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup jika dia bisa. _Gomen ne, Shika!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tas jinjing ukuran jumbo sudah diam di dekat pintu, beserta tas-tas kecil yang berisikan oleh-oleh. Aku sudah selesai _packing,_ dan sekarang aku membantu Konan-senpai untuk memasukan barang-barangnya ke tas. Maklumlah, sebagai adik kelas yang baik, harus membantu kakak kelas yang kesusahan. Apalagi Konan-senpai juga teman yang satu penyiksaan denganku. Sama-sama disiksa oleh atom, senyawa, unsur, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ino-chan, beruntung banget bisa foto bersama Nara-san," kata Konan-senpai membuatku berhenti bersenandung.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengikat beberapa oleh-oleh milik Konan-senpai.

"Dia itu susah sekali diajak foto, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatnya muncul di galeri foto itu sepertinya hanya kamu, Ino-chan," jelas Konan-senpai lalu terkekeh geli.

Benar juga apa Konan-senpai, setiap kali ada orang yang ingin berfoto dengan Shikamaru, laki-laki berambut nanas itu selalu menolaknya.

"Jangan-jangan Nara-san menyukaimu," goda Konan-senpai sambil menyikutku.

"E-eh… mana mungkin!" sangkalku gugup. Gerakanku pun jadi kaku karena salah tingkah begini.

Tak mungkin Shikamaru menyukaiku, kita baru saja bertemu setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Um… lagipula, dia tidak suka dengan perempuan yang selalu merepotkannya, dan jangan ditanya lagi, selama aku mengenal Shikamaru, aku sudah mendapat ratusan juta kata 'merepotkan' mulai dari '_mendokusai_' sampai dengan '_troublesome'_.

"Tidak usah sampai salah tingkah begitu, Ino-chan." Konan-senpai terkekeh sambil menaruh barang-barangnya di dekat barang-barangku yang sudah dikemas lebih dulu.

"E-enggak kok!" Aku menyangkal lagi. Sialan! Gara-gara pernyataan Konan-senpai tentang perasaan Shikamaru padaku yang belum pasti kebenarannya, aku bisa salah tingkah begini! Aah… _troublesome_. EH!

Konan-senpai berbaring di atas kasur ukuran besar yang biasa digunakan kami. "Tidurlah Ino-chan, besok kita berangkat pagi." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Untungnya Konan-senpai tidak membahas mengenai Shikamaru lagi.

Selimut putih milik hotel aku tarik untuk menyelimuti tubuhku dengan Konan-senpai yang dipisahkan satu guling. Mataku tak bisa terpejam karena terus dibayang-bayangi oleh kata-kata Konan-senpai. Bagaimana jika Konan-senpai benar? Shikamaru menyukaiku. Laki-laki '_kan_ akan berperilaku berbeda pada perempuan yang disukainya.

"Ino-chan, tidur! Jangan memikirkan Nara terus! Nanti juga bertemu dalam alam mimpi," goda Konan-senpai yang berada di sebelahku.

Pipiku merona. "J-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Konan-senpai!" kataku terbata-bata. Rasanya aku mirip Hyuuga Hinata saja jika begini terus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus yang kami tumpangi dalam perjalanan pulang begitu ramai. Bagaimana tidak ramai, para penumpangnya saja saling beradu argumen, ada pula yang bernyanyi dengan petikan gitar, bergosip ria, dan bahkan ada yang sibuk sendiri dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

Aku berada pada kegiatan yang aku sebutkan terakhir. Sejak tadi aku terus mengotak-atik _handphone_-ku dengan mata yang sudah lelah. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, efek perkataan Konan-senpai benar-benar dahsyat bagiku. Membuat imajinasiku sangat liar, terus membayangkan sejauh mana hubunganku dengan Shikamaru. Bahkan, bisa-bisanya aku menyamakan kisahku dengan Shikamaru seperti kisah-kisah pada novel-novel berbau romantis.

Shikamaru membaca sebuah buku di tempat duduknya. Dia duduk di dekat jendela sebelah kiri, sementara aku di dekat jendela sebelah kanan. Posisi seperti ini membuatku mudah untuk memandangi wajah Shikamaru dari samping. Tapi aku enggan melakukannya.

Layar _handphone-_ku menampilkan wajah Shikamaru dengan wajahku. Ini foto pertama kami dengan seragam _Konoha High School_. Lucu sekali. Padahal, dulu, kami sering foto bersama seperti ini dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda. Sekarang, dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Dan… keren.

"CIEEE YANG DARI TADI NGELIATIN FOTONYA TERUS!" teriak Ayame-senpai yang duduk di belakangku. Langsung ku sembunyikan _handphone-_ku ke dalam saku celana jinsku.

"Apa? Gak ngeliatin kok," sangkalku cepat. Semua penumpang bus menatapku aneh, termasuk Shikamaru. Degup jantung ini rasanya tidak karuan begitu pandangan kami saling bertemu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan perasaanku ini?

Konan-senpai yang duduk di sebelahku terawa melihat tingkahku ini. "Jangan bohong, Ino-chan," kata Konan-senpai membuatku semakin terpojok.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka _handphone_-ku, langsung ku berlutut di atas kursi. Ternyata benar, semua penumpang memang memandangiku aneh. Baiklah, keputusanku sudah bulat.

"Lihat nih, Ino hapus fotonya!" seruku sambil menghapus sepuluh fotoku bersama Shikamaru.

Presentase yang berubah dari nol sampai akhirnya 100, menandakan semua fotoku dengan Shikamaru benar-benar sudah terhapus. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya, dia tidak banyak komentar. Apa dia tidak kecewa karena semua fotonya denganku dihapus?

Aku langsung duduk kembali di kursiku. Konan-senpai menatapku iba, "seharusnya gak usah senekat itu," kata Konan-senpai dan sama sekali tak kutanggapi.

Seandainya mereka tahu, ada satu fotoku bersama Shikamaru yang sudah aku simpan di salah satu folder pribadiku. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak semua foto Shikamaru bersamaku aku hapus. Biarkan mereka tak tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, itu justru lebih aman. Jadi, aku bebas mengagumi Shikamaru diam-diam. Eh? Kagum? Apa iya semudah ini aku mengaguminya?

Kulirik Shikamaru yang sedang membaca buku. Kupandangi wajahnya dari samping, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke arahku. Mata _onyx_-nya tentu bertemu dengan mata _aquamarine-_ku. Langsung ku alihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Kami-sama! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ku menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda Nara itu masih tertidur. Kenapa dia tidak pulang dan tidur di rumahnya? Ah iya, sekarang kan hari libur? Tumben sekali dia mau direpotkan dengan datang ke sekolah seperti ini. Seharusnya dia menikmati liburannya.

Angin di musim salju terasa begitu dingin dibanding biasanya. Membuatku harus mengeratkan mantel dan syalku lagi. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Dia sedang tidur, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Wajahnya begitu tenang dan menarik untuk aku pandangi. Alisnya tak begitu tebal membuatnya tampak gagah. Hidung mancungnya mengambil oksigen dengan teratur. Bibir tipisnya tampak menggoda untuk dicium. Ah, enyahkan pikiran itu!

"Tidak ada aktivitas lain selain memandangiku?" tanya Shikamaru mengagetkanku.

Ku diam terpaku, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kejutannya itu. Mengapa _feeling_-nya terlalu kuat sampai menyadari kegiatanku yang sedang asik memandangi wajahnya? Pipiku terasa panas, padahal aku sadar suasana di sekitar ini jelas-jelas dingin karena ditutupi salju.

"Shika, aku pinjam _handphone-_mu," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak bawa," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatapku datar. Ingin ku berteriak padanya, untuk tidak menatapku demikian. Tak sadarkah dia sudah membuat ritme jantung ini tak stabil? Ah… _Shika no baka._

"Kenapa kau ada di sekolah?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

Tidak lucu kalau aku dengan Shikamaru berada dalam satu tempat yang sama, hanya berdua, dan kami sama-sama diam tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Jadi, kali ini aku yang terus mencuri _starter_ percakapan.

Dia memposisikan dirinya duduk tegap di sampingku. "Kelas akselerasi ada jam belajar hari ini," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

Mataku terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Rupanya dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mulai memainkan sebuah permainan. Aku mendengus sebal. "Katanya gak bawa!" gerutuku mencoba mengambil telepon genggamnya, namun selalu dihalangi olehnya.

"Ino, jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil!" katanya masih menghalangi tanganku.

Dia berbohong dan itu membuatku sebal. Seandainya dari tadi dia meminjamkan telepon genggamnya padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan terjebak di sini berdua bersama Shikamaru. Bisa-bisa jantungku ini siap keluar kapan pun dia mau dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku ingin menghubungi _tousan_!" kataku masih berusaha merebut telepon genggamnya.

Mata _onyx_-nya tiba-tiba saja menatapku tajam. Tak sadar posisiku kini begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungku kembali bergemuruh tiada habisnya. Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan menjauhkan diri darinya tak ingin Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Shika, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku mencoba berbasa-basi. Terselip bentuk perhatian kecilku padanya.

Dia sibuk dengan _games_ di telepon genggamnya. Tumben sekali bermain _games_ seperti itu, biasanya juga dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berhibernasi. "Belum. Karena mengantuk," jawabnya singkat.

Jahat sekali bukan manusia ini? Sudah panjang-panjang aku bertanya dan berbicara padanya, tapi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaanku itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sepertinya dia memang tidak berniat untuk bercakap-cakap denganku.

"Seharusnya kau mengisi perutmu, jangan sampai kau diserang demam di musim salju seperti ini," kataku mulai berceramah.

Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain. Dia menoleh ke arahku, membuat aku sendiri bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah? Aku harap Shikamaru tidak melahapku jika memang aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah baginya.

"_You look my girlfriend._"

Tunggu sebentar! Aku tidak salah mendengar? Apa iya Shikamaru mengatakan demikian? Rasanya tubuhku kaku dibuatnya. Bibirku yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berbicara langsung berhenti berbicara. Bibirku rasanya seperti menempel satu sama lain dan sulit untuk dilepaskannya. _Girlfriend?_ Pacar maksudnya?

"_Or my mom,_" sambungnya lagi.

Baiklah, ini benar-benar jauh dari perkiraanku. Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru bisa berbicara seperti itu kepadaku yang seorang gadis merepotkan baginya.

"_Really?_" tanyaku begitu berhasil mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"_Troublesome!"_ jawab Shikamaru singkat, lalu kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada permainannya lagi.

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru berkata demikian padaku. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit bersama para rusa ditemani hujan bunga sakura yang indah. Itu benar-benar sangat menakjubkan!

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke dinding, masih tersenyum. "Shika, yang terpilih mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jerman siapa sih?" tanyaku membuka percakapan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku di sini hanya dianggap patung saja.

Shikamaru menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sedang sibuk bermain. "Aku," jawabnya singkat.

Entah apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan sekarang. Perasaanku sangat kacau tak karuan, aku bingung apakah aku harus senang karna sahabatku mendapat beasiswa atau aku harus sedih karena aku akan kehilangan seseorang mengisi hariku. Mungkin aku jahat, karena aku ingin Shikamaru untuk tidak menerima beasiswa itu dan tetap disini bersamaku.

"Ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan _handphone_-nya.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan Shikamaru karna sedari tadi aku hanya terpaku menatapnya dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Shikamaru menatapku bingung, ia memasukkan _handphone_ miliknya kedalam saku celananya lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidatku.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru menunjukkan kekhawatirnya. Mungkinkah itu sebuah rasa khawatir? Atau hanya halusinasiku saja, karena terlalu berharap padanya?

"A-aku, tidak sakit _kok_," sangkalku menutupi perasaanku.

"Tapi wajahmu sedikit pucat Ino," kata Shikamaru.

"Tenang aku tidak sakit Shikamaru. Mana _handphone_-mu? Aku ingin menelpon _tousan,_" kataku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai perubahan ekspresi wajahku.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan telepon genggam miliknya dari saku celananya, kemudian dipinjamkannya padaku.

Aku mengambilnya tanpa melihat Shikamaru. Aku tidak ingin Shikamaru melihat betapa terpuruknya aku. Segera aku mengetik nomor _tousan_ dan menyuruh beliau sesegera mungkin untuk menjemputku.

"_Arigatou,_" kataku sambil mengembalikkan telepon genggam milik Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dia sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali terlelap.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening yang mendominasi, karena tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya, namun aku tidak ingin Shikamaru tahu perasaanku sekarang. Aku hanya menatap gumpalan salju di hadapanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian _tousan_ datang menjemputku.

"Shikamaru…" kataku pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersentak, namun ketika melihat keberadaan _tousan,_ ia segera bangun.

"Aku pulang dulu. Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, semoga suksesm dan…" Aku menggantungkan kalimatku, mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang aku punya untuk meneruskan kalimatku. "… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," kataku pada akhirnya. Tanpa mengantungi izin dari Shikamaru, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Pelukan terakhir? Bisa saja.

Ku rasakan bahwa Shikamaru tersenyum tipis begitu aku memeluknya. Aku harap memang itu yang dia lakukan.

"_Mendokusai,_" katanya mengeluarkan _trademark_-nya, yang mungkin akan aku rindukan nanti begitu dia benar-benar pergi. "Jangan menangisi kepergianku, Yamanaka Ino."

Apakah aku harus pergi dengan perasaanku yang belum tersampaikan? Tampaknya Shikamaru tak merasa ada beban begitu dia meninggalkanku. Jadi, kata-kata Konan-senpai hanya sebuah gurauan yang akhirnya tidak terbukti. Begitulah kesimpulan akhirnya.

"Ini mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan dari biasanya," kata Shikamaru lalu menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Dan, jangan buat Paman Inoichi menunggumu lebih lama," kata Shikamaru.

Besok pagi? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Baru saja hari ini aku menikmati hari bersama Shikamaru, dan ternyata besok dia sudah pergi meninggalkan negara ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian menatapnya.

"Hati-hati," jawabnya singkat sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Perlakuan yang jarang sekali Shikamaru tunjukan pada gadis lainnya, dan mungkin ini adalah perlakuan romantis pertama dan terakhirnya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Aku tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merona. Sebenarnya aku enggan pergi bersama _tousan_, aku ingin terus bersama Shikamaru. Aku sadar aku egois. Tapi, salahkah aku berharap pada sahabat masa kecilku ini?

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Takdir sudah tertulis sebelum kami berdua lahir. Mungkin, ini memang jalan yang seharusnya aku lewati. Menyukai, ditinggalkan, dan patah hati, begitulah siklus perjalanan cintaku.

Aku menatap Shikamaru sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sekolah ini, dan berkata dalam hati _"I'll miss you."_

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

TADAAAAA!  
Ini dia fanfic ShikaIno pertama dari Yola yang ditujukan buat event Purple Haze ( ShikaIno Valentine Event)  
Dulu, kepengen ikutan SIVE 2013 temanya susah (?) Terus, mau ikutan SIFanday, FFn gak bisa dibuka.  
Jadilah ini fanfic ShikaIno pertama yang didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event dari PURPLE HAZE XD 

Sebenernya ragu sama fanfic ini grgr gak sesuai sama tema /ditendang  
Habisnya kebawa hepi(?) Feels sedihnya kurang ngena ya? :"")  
Yaudah, kapan-kapan coba bikin lagi ... /ergh

Betewe, ini fanfic berdasarkan kisah seseorang yang dirombak sana-sini.  
Kisah sepasang sahabat yang ketemu di SMA, padahal mereka di SMP udah pisah wkwk :D  
Semoga endingnya mereka indah, gak kayak gini... /elap ingus/  
Makasih buat sumber inspirasi dan ide dadakannya, _Masuuuniikuuw~  
_

_The season goes by, but not our love!  
__Longlive ShikaIno!_

Mohon maaf apabila tidak memuaskan pembaca.  
Mind RnR ?


End file.
